Hanyou Heaven
by Kiss and Kill
Summary: Would you want a second chance at life if you died? Just about anyone would and Kagome's given that chance, even if it has it's own quirks, but is it quite worth the pain? Rated for future lemons!
1. A New Hope For Happiness

Oi! To those who have read this pleanty of times before, Make sure to review again!

To those of you who haven't read this before, this is my THIRD time posting this fic. The first time it came off, i did it because i had bearly any reviews, second, some reported me for something. No idea what it was, but they gave me a warning and took the fic off! So, i've read over this thing to make sure it follows all the rules and reposted it once again!

I hope you like it! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Read and enjoy!

**Hanyou Heaven  
Chapter 1: ****A ****New Hope**** For Happiness **

"I-InuYasha…?"

"What, Shippo?" _"She's gone…"_

"How'd it go?"

_"Never again can I see her smiling face..."_"How do you think! They cried and threw threats every time they stopped. I had to come back if I wanted to keep my head." _"No more laughs, special picnics, walks to the well, or happy times. Those are gone now…" _

"We can bring her back, can't we?" The distant ring of wooden hammers mixed with the hurtful silence.

"I don't know." The clatter of armor caught their attention and Sango burst in out of breath.

"It's Koga! He wants you, InuYasha!" The hanyou snorted and stood up. He looked down at the peaceful face of the never ending dreamer and his face softened.

"I have to fight him, Kagome. He'll be mad about what happened," he whispered and turned, following Sango out.

* * *

"Mutt! You're going to pay!" Koga yelled clenching his hands into fists. "You let her die! She was wrong to trust you, but she didn't have to pay for it!" The sad howls of wolves echoed out behind him for the lost girl.

"Shut up, Koga! She… She was protecting me… I'm the one who's supposed to be gone right now! Not her…!" He couldn't take it! She was gone and it was his entire fault! He fell to his knees, shaking with silent cries. She was gone…

"InuYasha!" Sango and Miroku rushed to his side as Koga stood stunned.

"He really loved her… Even broke down and cried. He doesn't deserve to die now. I'll let him morn." Koga turned and motioned for the wolves around him to follow.

"It's my fault…" He didn't care anymore! She was gone and he wasn't! Tears stung his eyes and slide down his cheeks leaving a burning trail. It was the first time he had ever cried. Not even when his mother died. "Kagome!"

* * *

"InuYasha! Kagome sat up in a cold sweat, but closed her eyes again as bright beams of light shone down. 

"There's one over here! Hurry!" A blurry figure came up to her and something stung her arm. In an instant everything was clear again. She looked around to see miles and miles of clouds. They seemed endless. And the people were floating around happily in their white kimonos. Floating! She shook her head and blinked a few times. They hade wings! Why did they have wings!

"Where am I?"

"Where do you think?" She looked over to find a kitsune demon sitting next to her.

"Shippo!" The kitsune feel back in surprise.

"Kami! Did you have to- Wait… Did you say Shippo?" She nodded her had and the kitsune smiled. "Then you know my friend! Is he all right!"

"H-hai. Last time I saw him. Will you please tell me where I am?"

"Gomen, but that's not my department. Arigato for telling about Shippo though!" And with that it sank down through the clouds.

"Wait!" She dove forward and landed on the fluffy ground to lie on her stomach. "Where in the heck am I? Is this a dream? I mean that was a friend of Shippo's" She took another look around. Clouds, clouds, and more clouds, but to add to it there was blooming cherry trees dotting them too. No rocks of flowers. Just clouds and cherry trees. People were floating around in pure whit kimonos and chatting peacefully. They all had a few odd features like claws and things, but other wise they looked normal. She closed her eyes and laid her head down on the pillow like ground.

"Newcomer!" She looked up to see a young bouncy girl with orange her running up. She also had wings and spotless white kimono on. Little cat ears peeked out over her unruly hair along with bright blue eyes. "Welcome! Welcome to heaven!"

"Heaven! You mean I-I'm dead!"

"Of course! I'm Malana and I've been chosen to show you around and take you to your trial," she chirped and helped her up.

"O-okay…" _"I'm dead! I don't remember… Naraku! He'll pay!" _

"Higurashi-san?" She looked shakily at Malana.

"Yea?"

"Are you really a hanyou?"

"Hanyou? I'm not a hanyou."

"It says so in your file. See." She snapped her fingers and a vanilla folder appeared in her hand and she opened it up. After shuffling through a few papers she held it up to Kagome. And it said that she was a hanyou. She had no idea why, but it just did.

"I don't know why. I thought I was mortal."

"Well, we'll find out why at the trial. First we need to get you some proper clothes! You look like a mess." Kagome looked down at herself and blushed. She did. Her already short skirt was ripped up to her panty line and a few holes dotted it. Her shirt looked like it had gone through a blood bath! It was dripping in it!

"I guess you're right."

"And your hair. Let's go!" Malana grabbed her hand and pulled her through a crowed of people and into a fancy looking hut. Before she could say a word a group of girls pushed her down into a seat and were fusing over her.

"This kimono is far too skimpy! A nice long one would suit you much better," one said holding out a silky pearl colored one.

"And purple obi! It will go perfect with your hair! I'm so jealous!"

"The ivory and gold pins! No! A shell comb!" The sea of comments was giving her a headache until she was pulled from the seat and fitted into her clothes. Her hair felt like it was being yanked out and the cold brushes on her face gave her goose bumps.

"All done! You look wonderful, Higurashi-san!" She was pushed in front of a mirror and she gasped. She was in a soft purple yukata with a pearl white kimono over top and the same kind of purple obi tied around her. Her hair was up in a partial bun with ivory and gold pins and a comb holding it all up. Some light paint was added to her face and she felt like a magami!

"Wow…" she breathed as she turned around to get a complete look. Then she stopped. _"I'm dead! What am I doing!"_ She felt tears begin to threaten her, but she quickly dabbed them away. "Malana-chan?"

"The girl looked up at her with a smile. "Um-hmm?"

"What exactly are these trials for?"

"To tell chose where you're going."

"Huh?" Malana giggled and pulled her back over to the chair. She motioned for her to sit down and all the other girls gathered around.

"To see if you'll go the hanyou heaven of hell, silly. This is the place where all hanyous go before they are tried."

"And where ever you go there are certain levels. Like levels one through five for hell and helpers, angels, and guardian angels for heaven. It all depends on how good you were in the living," a tall girl with neon blue hair said.

"But your memories get erased fro all levels except guardian angels. They get to chose if they do or not," another girl added.

"But I don't want to lose my memories! I want to remember everyone!" Kagome said and held her tears in.

"Then you'd better have been very good down there. Ninety percent to be exact." Malana sadly looked at her and then smiled. "Do you miss them very much?"

"Hai…" She took her hand and led her into a room. A large mirror sat against the wall, but that was all except a stool in front of it.

"Just lay your hand on it and think of them. You'll like it," she said and left, sliding the door closed behind her. Kagome sniffed and did as she had said. The mirror flashed and the picture of a wailing Shippo appeared.

"Shippo!"

"I miss Kagome!" he cried and Miroku patted him on the head.

"We all do, Shippo. Let's us pray for her peaceful rest in heaven," the monk said and kneeled in front of a small shrine.

"I never got to say good-bye…" the boy said and sniffed loudly. He joined Miroku and Sango to pray. Sango looked back at the well close by with a sad sigh.

"Poor, InuYasha… Do you think he'll be alright?"

"I don't know…" Miroku said and glanced back at him too. The mirror focused in on the pale hanyou seated next to the Bone Eaters well. He was staring glumly down into the darkness and his cheeks were red like he had been crying.

"Please come back to me, Kagome…" he whispered and the mirror went dark.

* * *

"What should we do?" A teenage girl sat draped in colorful kimonos holding a golden fan and her eyebrows were knitted together in concentration. 

"There's nothing we can do. His fate is already tangled. All ends, but one lead to death," a man said from behind a loom.

"So he's giving up living because she's gone! We can let him die! He's the only one who was able to rid the living of that wicked creature Naraku!" the girl snapped sitting up quickly.

"Well, there is one chance, but it's all up to that girl. The one reincarnated from the witch Kikyo. If she's pure enough then we can send her down to be his guardian angel."

"But is she?"

"Only time may tell."

**_Review!_**


	2. A New Way To Live

Oi! Here's another chapter. I don't really have much to say... Umm... I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Read and enjoy!)

**Hanyou Heaven  
Chapter 2: ****A New Way To Live **

"He's been like this for days…"

"I feel sorry for him." Sango, Miroku, and Kaede sat around a fire inside the hut talking.

"Aye. We must do something to cheer him up," Kaede said and stirred the stew boiling in a pot over the fire.

"Maybe fighting will help. We could find him some demons to kill," Sango said.

"No. He'd just let us take care of them. We need to find him a woman. That's what I would want," Miroku said and received a smack from Sango.

"We can't replace Kagome! And he's not a hentai like you, monk."

"We could try…"

"No! We're not doing it!"

"How about a festival in Kagome's honor? Ye can set everything up," Kaede suggested to stop them from fighting.

"That's a great idea, Lady Kaede!"

"Hai! We'll do it!"

* * *

"Come on, InuYasha! You have to eat. It's been days since you last have." Out side Shippo held a bowl of rice out to the hanyou who just turned it away. Kirara gave a meow in encouragement, but receive a gruff growl. 

"Leave me alone!"

"No! You need to eat!" Shippo yelled and shoved to bowl into his hands. InuYasha dropped it to the ground and got up. "Where are you going!"

"It's none of your business!" he yelled back and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

"Higurashi-san? Are you alright?" Malana asked quietly and padded over to the crying girl. 

"No! He's dieing! InuYasha's dieing because of me…!" Kagome cried out.

"InuYasha! You mean the great hanyou that defeated Naraku?"

"He killed him?"

"Hai! And you know him?"

"Um-hmm…"

"Oh, you're so lucky, Higurashi-san! He's a hero here! The only bad thing is Naraku became the new devil."

"Malana! Higurashi-san's trial is ready!" someone called through the door.

"Arigato, Miyu! Come now, Higurashi-san."

"Please call me Kagome."

"Kagome then, your trial might let you see him again. If you're happy, it might help."

"O-okay!" Kagome wiped the tears from her face and stood up.

"You will become a guardian angel!" Malana said and raised her fist into the air.

"Hai! I will become a guardian angel! For InuYasha!" Kagome said and mimicked Malana's actions.

"That's the spirit! Now give me your hand." Kagome held it out and Malana laid hers over it. In a bright flash of light they were in a huge chamber. Tall windows lined with golden drapes let in streams of the blinding light to show that it was almost completely empty inside.

"Kagome Higurashi. The present time school girl who sacrificed her normal life to help a hot tempered hayou collect the Shikon Jewel shards." Kagome looked to the far end to see a girl hidden in the shadows was the source of the voice. She stepped out to reveal that she was not much older looking then Kagome. She was draped in silk kimonos and her hair half in a loose bun held by golden pins, the rest flowing gracfully down her back."I am the magami of destiny and love."

"Magami?" Malana bowed and nudged Kagome in the ribs to follow suit. Kagome bowed and swallowed nervously. Kakumi smiled and flicked her golden fan open.

"Don't be nervous. You gave up a lot and were happy the whole time. You have a good chance to become a guardian angel."

"R-really?"

"Hai. Now come here and stand still." Kagome walked up and stood in front of her, closing her eyes. Kakumi held her fan over her head and a fine dust fell down over her. In a bright flash a completely different Kagome stood before them. Malana gasped and fell to her knees, bowing down to the ground.

"Oh, Kami-sama! She's a magami!" she said and began to pray.

"Wha-what!" Kagome looked up at a smiling Kakumi.

"You are far more then an angel. Fate! Come out here!" Kakumi called looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm at my loom now. What?" a voice echoed out.

"She's not an angel!" In a flash of light a young man appeared and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Kagome.

"She is… She's the one to take Rizu's place," he said and slowly went up to them.

"What's everyone talking about? Please tell me!" Kagome asked looking back and forth between the two.

"Alright…" Kakumi lead her over to a mirror and she gasped.

Small yet alert dog ears swiveled around on top of her head as long golden hair replaced her late raven locks. Unblinking red eyes looked over herself as she traced the red cross on her forehead. A long golden tail piled at her feet, but something else to her gaze. A golden feather fluttered down from the huge wings on her back. They glowed in the bright light and she gently flapped them causing her to float a few inches from the ground.

"But how…" she whispered.

"You are a magami, Kagome…" Kakumi said and laid a hand on her shoulder, making her land softly on her feet.

"The new protector of theliving and forests of the world," Fate said," This is far more then I anticipated from a mere girl reincarnated from a shrine priestess. You must be more than you appear."

"Of course she is, baka! Look at her! She's far more beautiful then Rezu… She would proud…" the magami of love said clutching her fan to her heart with a sigh.

"Guys?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I still go seeInuYasha?"

"Well… She can go to the living, can't she, Fate?"

"Yes, but she'd have to disguise herself to any people she doesn't know."

"So I can go to him!"

"Hai."

"Oh, thank you!" Kagome cried.

"Wait! Give this to InuYasha for me," Kakumi said and handed her a letter.

"And one final rule," Fate said holding his hand up," Don't get to close. It's strictly forbidden that you **do **anything with him. We don't want little mortals running around with the powers of the kami's do you?"Kagome's face went red and Kakumi giggled.

"We all know that you love him. Well, I do at least."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not really. I'm the magami of love. I'm supposed to know these things other wise i'd get complaints." Kagome giggled and Fate cleared his throat.

"Well, you should go now," he said brushing the bangs from his face," Before Kakumi starts crying." The little love magami sniffed and hugged Kagome.

"But," the new kagami looked at him a grinned," How do I leave?" He waved his fingers and a book appeared. He handed it to her and pointed at a large set of doors.

"Go out and just dive down through the clouds, but be careful of other people."

"Okay. Bye and thank you!" She pushed opened the doors and was greeted by the bright sun light. She stretched her wing out and looked at the clouds under her. "Just dive down, huh?" She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and jumped through. As aninstinct, her wings opened up and she began to glide. She opened her eyes and smiled.

Beneath her were the wide forests and open rice fields of feudal Japan. "Oh! I can't let any one see me!" She flipped open the book and found the page for the rules on it. A tiny memory popped into her head and she did as it came to her. She snapped her and whispered, "Hai!" In an instant she disappeared, by what she thought.

"Demon! Where is my child!" A yell hit her ears and she looked down to see the figures of people bellow and it didn't look good. She landed close by and saw that a group of angry villagers were chasing a small girl with familiar wild orange hair.

"She's a hanyou…" The girl stumbled and fell to sit at the base of a tree trembling with fear.

_"The new protector of the living and all forests of the world."_ Fate's words echoed through her head.

"Protector of all living…" she whispered to herself.

"No! Leave me alone!" She looked down to see the villagers were hitting the girl. She growled as her unknown motherly instincts came in.

"I have to do something!" She looked around and saw a rotting tree was behind the villagers and an idea popped up in her head. She jumped down and landed behind it. With a swift kick the tree went falling to the ground knocking up a cloud of blinding dust. Taking the chance, Kagome picked the girl up and flew off. The girl coughed a few times and Kagome accidentally dropped her disguise.

"Kagome!" she exclaimed. Kagome blinked and looked closer at the girl.

"Malana!" Malana hugged Kagome and started crying.

"I'm so glad to see you! Those villagers thought a had stolen one of their children!" Kagome landed on a high tree limb and set her down.

"What are you doing here!"

"They sent me to watch you as Shippo's guardian and I got lost…" Kagome sighed and sat down next to her, putting her disguise back up.

"Well, you found me. You'd like Shippo a lot. I don't know about th-" She stopped as the tree gave a sudden shake.

"What was that!" Malana said and looked down.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's not good." The tree shook again and began to tilt. It began to fall and Kagome grabbed Malana and jumped down to the ground. They were met by a crowd of nasty looking demons. Quite a few of them looked human so they must have some kind bandit group.

"Well, well…. Look we found boys. A couple of good looking girls," one said and stepped forward. He seemed to be the leader and looked to be an outcast inu-youkai.

"Back off, freaks!" Kagome growled and held her claws up for them to see. The leader laughed and spat at her feet.

"Weak hanyou's it seems too. Easy enough to get and no one would really care what happened to em' anyway. Time for some fun, guys!" The crowd behind him cheered his name.

"Gegromaru! Geromaru!"

"Try to and I'll kill you!" Kagome said and pushed Malana behind her. Memories flooded her head. Fighting skills, spells, and curses came back to her as if a file had been open in the back of her head.

"Sure, little missy. I'll try you good!" He pulled out a sword and held it out at ready. "Come at me!" Kagome grinned and held her hands out in front of her. With a few words a bow and arrow appeared in them and she notched it in.

"Fine." She drew it back and let it fly. Gegromaru tried to block it with his sword, but it only snapped in half and hit his chest with the thud. He landed on his back dead and Kagome got another arrow. "Next," she said coolly to the quiet crowd of demons. They roared and charged at her.

She created a sword and slashed through the group. A cry came from Malana as a demon got a hold of her. Kagome jabbed her sword through its chest and Malana scurried to her side. She gasped and pointed behind her. She turned around just as a demon came up and slashed her shoulder with a short katana. She hissed in pain and killed it on the spot.

"A-are you alright?" Malana cried. Kagome nodded and sliced an on coming demon in half. Another huge wave came at her and she abandoned her sword. She slashed out her claws and three blades of golden energy cut through the crowd for her to receive a long line of agonizing cries.

The battle dragged on until the last few ran away leaving Kagome with a few pretty bad wounds. A deep slash on her shoulder, a hole through her stomach, and a few deep gashes on her legs.

"Kagome! We need to get you help!" Malana cried kneeling beside her.

"The village isn't far away. We can go there." She got up and with Malana's help slowly made their way towards the village.

**_Review!_**


	3. We Meet Once Again

Oi! Here's another chapter! I've been having tons of trouble updating latley and stuff, so, gomen! I'll start updating quicker if I can! Read and enjoy!

**Hanyou Heaven**

**Chapter 3: We Meet Once Again**

"Oh, wow! It looks great!"

"Hai. We did well." Sango and Miroku walked around the village checking to see if everything was in place. They were having the festival in honor of Kagome tonight. They were worried about InuYasha and wanted to try and get him to do something fun. The festival could be a good way to cheer him up and get some food in him.

"Foxfire!" Shippo tossed his blue green fire at each lantern and smirked. A few children behind him cheered for the little show. Kirara transformed and hung each one to receive the children's cheers and a few claps from passing villagers. Sango smiled as her small feline friend bowed for some of them to climb onto her back. She was a cute little assistant for the small act. Sango fiddled with the edge of her obi. Kaede had given her a nice kimono to wear, but it felt weird wearing such nice clothes. It was just **too** nice for it not to attract Miroku's wandering hand. She quickly smacked his fingers as they lingered to close.

"Don't even try, monk!" she growled and glared at him. He gave her a foolish grin and crossed his arms into his sleeves.

"Just a complement, Sango my dear."

"And then you go and give one to every other girl you set eyes on!"

"Sango! Miroku! Come quickly!" Kaede called from a hut close by. They rushed over and were met by a small girl with orange hair and cat ears at the door.

"She's in here… Please help her!" she said and pointed at a corner. Kaede was bent over a still form with bandages spread out behind her.

"What's wrong, Kaede!" Sango asked and kneeled next to her.

"This one is badly wounded. I need ye help."

"Just a second." Sango pushed Miroku out and went back to Kaede. The girl hovered behind to watch as they bandaged her friend. When they were finished she took over and tucked a blanket around her. Sango watched as she cared for the other and smiled. "Are you family?" she asked quietly. The girl shook her head and turned to her with a smile.

"Arigato. She saved me from a group of demons. I'm going to stay with her for now." Sango nodded and left without a word. The girl looked back down at the other and whispered," You can open your eyes now." She smiled and sat up quickly.

"Do you think they know it's me?" she asked.

"Not at all!" They both giggled and settled down to have some of the stew Kaede had put out for them.

* * *

"What girl!"

"A hanyou girl."

"A hanyou!

"Hai! Now eat! You haven't eaten anything in days!"

"I'm not hungry…" Plies of food stacked high on the table provided cover for all, but a pair of silver ears that twitched in annoyance. A fluffy tail bobbed around next them with a staff jingling behind. InuYasha took a sniff from the air and stopped in his tracks, causing a bit of a pile up behind.

"What are you doing, InuYasha!" Shippo squeaked angrily.

"Don't you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

_"It can't be! She… She's gone…!" _The hanyou looked over at the only hut with a light in it and frowned. "Strange…" he muttered and headed for it.

* * *

"So you're here as Shippo's guardian angel?"

"Um-hmm. Fate sent me down here for that and to watch you. I regained my memories too! But everyone I knew is dead now…"

"Don't worry!" Kagome exclaimed and patted her back," You can stick with me, Malana. Shippo's a great little guy." Malana smiled and nodded.

"InuYasha! They're resting!"

"Shut up, Shippo!" The mat over the door flipped up and InuYasha came in. A blush appeared on Kagome's face when he looked at her. He snorted and went back outside. Shippo came tumbling in after and looked up at the two.

"Malana! Are you two friends?" he asked getting up.

"Hai."

"So you already told him?" Kagome asked from behind. Malana nodded her head.

"What's your name?" Shippo asked. Kagome froze.

_"Oh, no! I can't tell them who I am! Ummm…" _She franticly searched her mind and said the first name that came to mind. "Izayoi." She blinked. _"Where did that name come from? I don't remember hearing that anywhere. Oh, well. It's nice!"_

"It's nice to meet you. Well, if you're feeling well enough why don't you come out and see the festival."

"Festival!" _"They're having a festival and I've only been dead for a little! I thought they cared…" _

"Hai. It's in honor of our friend who died awhile ago…" Shippo said sadly.

"Of course I'll come out!" Kagome said and scooped him up into her arms. _"They do care! I have the best friends in the world!" _She looked back down at Malana and asked," Are you coming, Malana?"

"Iie. I'm still a little tired."

"I'll get you some food to eat!" Shippo exclaimed and leapt out of Kagome's arms, scurrying away on all fours.

Kagome went out after him and her newly sensitive ears were hit with the loud chatter of the crowded square. A yell from behind caught her attention and she turned around to see Miroku.

"My lady!" He stopped, took a deep breath, and finished his sentence. "Are you feeling well enough to get up?"

"I'm fine, Miroku! You don't need to worry," she said and flashed him a smile.

"How do you know my name?" he asked with a confused look.

"Shippo has told me a lot about you. And Malana said to keep my distance from your wondering hand."

"Ah heh heh heh… It runs in the family," he said laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hi, guys!" Shippo said and walked under them holding a plate full of food over his head.

"Konichwa, Shippo," Kagome said and waved at him.

"So you are friends with Shippo and Malana?"

"Hai. Oh, excuse my bad manners. My name is Izayoi."

"Monk!" They both looked back to see Sango stomping up with a vein popping up on her forehead.

"My dear Sango! I would like you to meet my friend Izayoi," Miroku said and gestured towards Kagome.

"And for what reason are you talking to her!"

"It's alright, Sango. He hasn't done anything. Yet at least. Malana warned before," Kagome said in reassurance.

"Do I know you? You look familiar…" Sango asked her temper settling down.

"Iie! Shippo has told me so much about you though!" The two blinked and looked at each other with confused looks. The mat behind went up and Malana came out making them jump.

"Konichiwa, everyone!" she said with a smile.

"Malana! Where did your wings go?" Sango asked.

"I have to hide the."

"Then are you an angel, Izayoi?"

"Of the sorts…"

"You're a lot like our friend Kagome. Did you, perhaps, she her… Up there?" Miroku asked quietly.

"Hai. I believe she's a normal angel." The two smiled and sighed in relief. Kagome nodded her head.

_"I'm in a better place alright. Right here with you guys," _she thought and looked around for a certain dog eared hanyou to end up with nothing. As if Malana read her mind the girl tugged on Sango's kimono.

"Where is that hanyou?"

"InuYasha? In the forest somewhere I think."

"Oh…"

"I'm going for a walk," Kagome said.

"Bye!" Malana answered in response and Kagome leapt over the crowd. She looked at the crowd below and smiled. They were all there for her. She tucked her tail around her waist as she landed on a tree branch above. She smiled and landed on the ground of the dirt path below. The fresh scent of the forest calmed her. Fresh dampened earth and wood mixed with the blooming flowers. She stopped and took a deep breath and a stronger scent cut through the rest.

"Vanilla and cherries… Mmmm…" She felt herself get drowsy. It seemed to drug her. She went forward and the scent got stronger.

"Damn!" A curse echoed of the trees and a frustrated growl soon followed. She hid behind a tree and peeked around to see a silver hair boy pull himself out of the well. "Why can't I get through! I-if she' not here she'll be there. Alive and happy. Doing her damned math stuff and flirting with that 'Hoho' freak. She has to be!" He sat down and leaned back against the well closing his eyes.

"InuYasha…" she breathed and carefully stepped out onto the cut grass. She padded over and stood over him, a smile growing on her face. "Konichiwa!" she exclaimed. His eyes snapped open and he jumped up. Surprised, he gaped at her and shook his head.

"What do you want, wench?" he grumbled, crossing his arms into his sleeves and stuck his nose into the air.

"Oh, nothing…! I was just taking a walk. This place is so calming…" she said and sat on the lip of the well. She closed her eyes and sighed. She cracked them a bit and saw InuYasha glancing over at her. Another smile spread across her face. "If I'm correct you must be InuYasha."

"What's it to ya?"

"Just asking. Shippo and Malana have told me quiet a bit about you." The inu-hanyou's ears swiveled towards her and then he looked over.

"What'd they say?"

"Well, Shippo was the one who did all the talking, but he said you were a dog breathed, hard headed, big mouthed hanyou with a short temper to top it all off." He growled and jumped up yelling," Why that little whelp! He's going to get when I get back!" Kagome began laughing and he gave her a weird look. "It looks like he was right too!" He snorted and glared at her.

"Feh! Think what you want."

"You are very rude, you know."

"Whatever." He looked up at her and his face softened. "You're a hanyou aren't you?"

"Hai."

"So you were the one in the cabin with Malana! They said you were badly wounded."

"I was. I feel fine now."

"That's the life of a hanyou…"

**Nome telling reviewers. I don't want to get it trouble... -shifty eyes-**


	4. A New Member To The Group

**-takes a deep breath- OI! Tis been a why'll, ne? Yea... Ugh... Well, I have good news for you all! I no longer have band practice for a good 2 and a half hours twice a week, so that means, MORE TIME TO WRITE! -pouts at the silence- Fine then. I'll just take my time writing if you all don't care. By the way, here's those descriptions of Malana, Fate, and Kakumi for you all. I didn't get a chance to give you much about them in the chapters before. -huff-**

**Malana:  
****Age: **Appears to be six or seven  
**Description: **Hascarrot orangehair down to the middle of her back, bright elecric blue eyes, and usually wearing a light blue kimono with sunflowers painted on it. Looks up to Kagome as a sister and treats Shippo more as a little brother then her person to guard.

**Fate:  
Age: **Do you really want to know? Uh... A little over 500. What! He's a Kami! And that's not counting the years he was alive, and Malana!  
**Description: **Fiery red hair, dark green eyes, and wears dark blue silk robes. Each Kami has their own. Well, he's the kami of fate, like his name. And by that i mean, he weaves the threads of each persons life, or at least helps guide them. He has no control over what happens in the mortal world. A bit of a grump at times and always stren, but inside a softie that secretly- AH! I can't tell you that yet! Ehem... On to the next person!

**Kakumi:  
Age: **Let's see... Around 250, not counting her living years. Then it'd be almost 600...  
**Description: **Black hair with pink bangs, pink eyes, and always wears red kimonos with roses on them and carries her gold fan around everywhere with her. The magami of love and destiny, she also takes care of any new guardian tenchis or up coming kami/magami. Always peeking into the plans and dreams of couples to be, tweaking them to her liking and a bit on the peppy side.

**_I DON'T OWN INUYAHSA! So back off lawyer dudes!_**

**Read and enjoy!

* * *

**

Hanyou Heaven: Chapter 4: A New Member To The Group!

"Izayoi!" Kagome looked up from her spot in front of the Sacred Tree to find Malana running up.

"You can call me by my normal name when on one's around," she said looking back down.

"Then can we drop our disguises? I'm getting tired…" Malana asked plopping down next to her.

"Sure…" As soon as the words left her mouth a golden halo and her wings appeared. Malana stretched her small silver ones and sighed.

"Are you sad, Kagome?" the cat hanyou asked. Kagome nodded her head.

"Just a little."

"Why?"

"I want to tell everyone that I'm alive. So they won't worry about me any more… I hate lying to them!"

"Then tell them! I did."

"It's different for me. If they find out I was a magami I'd be sent back up to heaven or if it got bad enough they'd send me to hell…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"It okay. I'm just upset about it. At least I can see them now."

"And I'm here with you!" Malana said jumping up and clapping her hands. Kagome giggled and got up too.

"I'm going to find Inu-Yasha," she said and quickly put up her disguise. She leaped up into a tree and jumped from branch to branch to find her silver eared friend. If he was a friend to her.

* * *

_"That girl… She looked and acted so much like Kagome. Her scent was even the same, but she was still different… I don't know what it is, but when I'm around her it feels like I'm with Kagome. And her name… It's the same as my mother's. She defiantly odd." _InuYasha sat on a tree branch high in a tree staring at the now full moon. The memory of Izayoi playing in his head. 

_"Do you know about Malana's secret?"_

_"Yea… Are you an angel?"_

_"Sort of. I have the normal angel stuff. The only thing that confuses me is that I wasn't a hanyou beforeI__died. I was just a normal shrine priestess that protected my village," she replied looking up at the sky._

_"Priestess?" She nodded her head. "You remind me of someone."_

_"I do?" she asked looking down at the hanyou._

_"My friend. Her name was Kagome. She died a few days ago…"_

_"And that's who the festival's for?"_

_"Hai…" Izayoi jumped up and clapped her hands._

_"Don't be sad! She doesn't want you to be sad! She's probably up there right now saying ' Get up and have a life, InuYasha! Please be happy!' Now come on!" She grabbed his hands and pulled him up. "Let's go!"_

_"Go where?" he asked and pulling away from her._

_"To the festival to have fun! You look hungry anyway…" she said and smiled when his stomach gave a hungry growl making him blush. She grabbed his hands again and began pulling him towards the village. He blushed deeper when she squeezed them lightly._

_"Feh. Whatever…" he grumbled and allowed her to lead him away still holding tightly to her hand._

"InuYasha!" A sweet voice knocked him out of his thoughts and looked down. Izayoi was staring up at him with a big smile on her face.

"What?"

"Why are you up there?"

"I'm thinking."

"Come down here and sit with me why'll you think."

"I'm fine right here!"

"Please! Wouldn't the Sacred tree be a better place?"

"No! Go there your self!"

"Fine, you jerk!" she huffed and stormed away.

"And I'm not a jerk!" he yelled after her and crossed his arms into his sleeves. "Just like Kagome…" he thought and smiled, watching her retreating figure.

* * *

"Why does he have to act like that!" Kagome yelled and settled down in between the huge roots of the Sacred Tree. It was already getting dark and the festival had drained a lot of energy out of her so as soon as she was sitting for a few seconds her eye lids began to droop. She let out a loud yawn and closed her eyes. "Maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a little…." she mumbled and soon she was sleeping like a baby. Someone landed in front of her sleeping form and smirked. 

"Stupid, wench. It's not safe to sleep in the forest. Especially by yourself." The person pulled of their kimono and draped it over her. They settled down under the tree close by and soon fell asleep themselves.

* * *

The soft chirps of birds and silent warmth of the sun gently brought Kagome out of her deep sleep. She opened her eyes and found the Sacred Tree over her. As she sat up something slide off her shoulders and into her lap. A blood red kimono piled over her legs warming them up. 

"InuYasha…" She took a deep breath and the familiar smell of vanilla and cherries seemed to drug her again. She smirked. _"If he knew he had such a girly scent why'll trying to act all tough and manly all the time he'd freak!" _she thought getting up. She peeked around the tree's side to find InuYasha himself in his usual position. Sitting with his legs crossed and Tetsusagia leaning against his shoulder with one arm wrapped around it. She quietly crept over and kneeled next to him. His ears twitched in response to the sound, but he didn't seem to move. Trying her luck she reached up and began to massage the bases of the furry silver triangles. A growl greeted her and a smile appeared on his face. She silently giggled as he leaned over towards her for more of the petting and his growling just a bit louder. She let out a short laugh as he leaned over so far his head was almost in her lap.

"And he said he wasn't a puppy…" she whispered and stopped. As she pulled her hands away they were suddenly grabbed and before she knew it InuYasha had her in his lap. He nuzzled her neck and lightly blew on her ears. She blushed madly and was about to say something when he lightly kissed her forehead receiving a gasp from her. All the why'll his breathing stayed even and his eyes still closed.

"Kagome…" he whispered trailing and kiss down to her cheek.

"_He's dreaming about me! Me!" _she thought and her heart speed up. He continued to plant kisses on her face and she almost yelped as he caressed her bottom. _"And has been spending way to mush time with Miroku…!" _Was he really dreaming about her? Did he really want to do this to her? The blushed appeared again, but she froze when he brushed his lips against hers. She tried to slip out of his arms without waking him, but he held tight.

"Stay, Kagome…" he mumbled again. He pulled her against his chest and into a heart stopping kiss. He tried to turn it into a nice little open mouth kiss when she pulled away. Taking the chance she slipped away from him and he pulled the kimono into his arms as it slipped off her shoulders. She held her hand to her chest and took deep breathes. He'd just kissed her! Her first kiss and the guy wasn't even awake to know he did! She felt like crying… He groaned behind her and she turned around to find him awake. Just a bit, but just as awake as most people would be. "Kagome…?" he mumbled.

"I'm not Kagome." she said crossing her arms across her chest. She hated lying to him! He sat up with a start and looked around. "We're at the Sacred Tree. You must have fallen asleep too."

"Where's Kagome then?"

"She's gone, InuYasha… Remember?" He got up and pulled his fire rat cloth kimono back on.

"Whatever…" She stiffened at his comment.

_"Does he really care…?"_

"Come on! The others are probably worried about us," he said and started off. Kagome sighed and took her place next to him. She took a deep breath and giggled. "What's so funny?" he asked giving her a weird look.

"You! The big bad demon smells like vanilla and cherries!"

"What! I do not!"

"Do so!"

"It's not like you smell any better!"

"What do I smell like then?" He blushed and looked away.

He quickly said," Sakurablossomsandlavander…"

"What? I couldn't understand you."

"Sakura blossoms and lavender…" he said in a painful way.

"Then I do smell good!"

"Not to me."

"Liar!" she said and flicked her tail in the air as she walked past him. As soon as she stepped in to the village two bundles tackled her to the ground, knocking the breath out of her.

"Izayoi!" the two chanted, hugging her middle. She giggled and pushed them off.

"Oi! I'm not a pillow!" Shippo climbed up on top of Malana's head and gave her the puppy eyes.

"Can you play tops with us?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Yey!" Malana took her hand and pulled her over to a circle drawn in the dirt. Three tops lay out and the other two took one each. Shippo held on out to Kagome and she took it.

"When I say go. One, two, three… Go!" They pulled the strings and sent the tops flying. They rammed into each other until Malana's was the only one left spinning. She let out a cheer and Shippo grumbled. "Beginners luck…"

"Lady Izayoi!" Kagome looked to see Miroku calling her from the hut...

"You guys keep playing. I'll be back in a little," she told the two little ones and went over to see why he was calling. "Yea?"

"Come inside," he said and went in. She followed to find the others all seated around a fire in the middle of the hut. She sat down next to InuYasha and looked around.

"You can fight, can't you?" Sango asked with a serious look on her face.

"Hai, but why?"

"Just listen. Do ye posses any spiritual powers?" Kaede asked.

"I think so."

"Then would you consider helping us collect the shards of the Sacred Jewel?" Miroku asked stepping up next to her.

"Collect them?"

"Aye. Can you see any glowing spot on Miroku?" She over the monk and sure enough there was a spot of pink light shining through his robes.

"Right there…" she said pointing to the spot. He reached in and pulled a shard out.

"She posses the power to see the shards. Then maybe you can purify this." He held the shard out and in was as black as night. As soon as she took it from him it glimmered and turned its purplish pink color again.

"See. We could use your help in finding the shards. We can't see them. Even InuYasha would appreciate it," Sango said glaring at the hanyou.

"Feh! We could use a little help…" he grumbled turning his head. She smiled.

"Hai! I'd love to help you!"

"Then it is settled! Izayoi is now helping us find the Shikon Jewel shards!" Moroku exclaimed and caressed her bottom. She screamed and he recived a blow to the head. Kagome stomped out leavening Miroku to lie on the floor with a red handprint on his face.

"Dirty, monk…" InuYasha said.

* * *

**Thank you reviewers, but I feel like crying... I'm depressed, so give me lots of reviews to cheer me up. Please? You don't want me to break down, do you?**


	5. Just Maybe

**Oi! -hums- I have found a new love! My Chemical Romance! Yea, yea... I know I said that I was listening to their new CD to much, but hey! It's good! "So long and goodnight...!" Yea... Anyways, here's a chapter. I updaed fast for you all. Fall break is allowing me the time. Ugh! But i'm still tired from going to a school dance... XP **

**_I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! -glances around- The lawyers are gone for now... -sigh-_**

**Read and enjoy!

* * *

Hanyou Heaven: Chapter 5: Just Maybe **

"Demon!" Frightened villagers scattered as a huge demon stomped through the village. It roared and swung out at them, knocking a hut to pieces. It reached out to grab a person, but an arrow flew out of no where and hit it claw. The claw sizzled and burst into pink light. A huge boomerang followed knocking of its other arm off.

"Wind Scar!" Three blades of energy came rushing into the demon and it let out a finally cry as it was blown to pieces. Or there would be pieces if it hadn't been completely obliterated in the blast.

"Nice work, InuYasha!" Kagome called landing on top of a hut.

"You're not half bad yourself, Izayoi!" he said and slide Tetsusaiga back into its sheath. She smiled and placed her bow over her quiver full of arrows.

Miroku leaned over and whispered to Sango," They're getting close…" Sango nodded her head in agreement.

"What are you two whispering about!" InuYasha yelled stomping up.

"Nothing!"

"Tell me!"

"Don't be nosey, InuYasha…" Kagome said jumping up behind him.

"Feh…"

"Lady demon slayer! Lord monk!" They all looked up to see an elderly old man hobbling up. "Thank you for riding us of that horrible demon. Please, you must stay at our home till we can properly repay you."

"Sorry, old man, but we need to get going. Which way did the shard fall, Izayoi?"

"Right here," she said holding the shard up.

"Is there any near here?"

"Ummm… No… I felt one, but lost it. Gomen…" InuYasha smacked a hand to his forehead and growled.

"Just great…" he groaned."

"Then we can stay?" an eager Kagome asked. "Please!" He looked at her and sighed.

"Fine! But only one night then we leave. I want to find the rest of those shards." Kagome let out a triumphant 'yes' and gave Sango a high five.

"We finally get a well deserved bath!" Sango said.

"And a nice safe, warm bed to sleep in…!" Kagome added with a sigh. InuYasha huffed behind her. "Not that I don't mind having you watch me, InuYasha!" He blushed and turned away giving Sango and Miroku a reason to nag them.

"I'm sure she doesn't mind staying up all night either… Right, InuYasha…!" Miroku said with a grin.

SMACK WHACK WHAP

And the poor monk fell to the ground with a thud and three huge lumps on his head. The old man swallowed and spoke up. "If you would just follow me…" he said and started shuffling off. Kagome and Sango followed with a huff and left InuYasha, Shippo, Malana, and Kirara to lug the hurt monk after.

"Stupid, monk… You always have to say things out loud after I told you to keep them secret…!" InuYasha whispered to himself, but of course Kagome heard loud and clear and her heart skipped a beat.

"_Secrets! What's he talking about…? Did that dream he had have anything to do with his secrets?" _She giggled to herself at the thought of InuYasha have those types of secrets. He wasn't that emotional. _"Maybe I'm wrong. He could have change a lot after I…left. He doesn't seem like it though… I'll find out later. I've found out everything else all over again with everyone else."_

She had been told about Miroku's and Sango's past over the past few weeks. InuYasha of course hesitantly showed her his time to turn human and about his mother and everything. That hurt her and made her happy all at the same time. It was hard to know he was moving on and opening up to some other then her yet she was happy he had changed for the better. She was so confused.

"Izayoi!" She stopped and looked up to find InuYasha practically staring her down.

"Wha-what…?" she asked blushing and stepped back.

"Which one of us are you going to share a room with?"

"What!" She looked back and forth between Miroku and InuYasha as they stood in front of her.

"What have you been doing this past hour! Daydreaming!" She blushed even deeper.

"Kind of…" He sighed.

"Sango left with Shippo and Malana to check on her village. Since there's only two rooms and I'm not staying anywhere near the monk… Which one of us do you want to share a room with?" Miroku! Me alone in a room with Miroku for a night! No way!

"You! I don't trust Miroku. Why'd you even ask!" He shrugged his shoulders and an older woman came up to her.

"Your bath is ready, my lady," she said and bowed.

"A bath… Alright," she said and sighed at the thought of a nice hot bath to soothe her cramps. She was getting close to having her period and the cramps were just a beginning sign. That's the life of a woman… She followed the woman and she showed her a room across the courtyard. A small yet homey bath house sat with steam billowing out the slitted windows. Kagome gave her thanks and went inside.

"Don't take to long in there!" InuYasha yelled from outside. She huffed and stomped her foot.

"I'll take as long as I want!" she yelled back. She heard him grumble something and stomp off, making her smirk. She still had a temper to deal with for him. She peeled of the dirty kimono she was wearing and slide into the hot water with a long sigh. She felt all her pain melt away and she closed her eyes. _"Bathes are the best thing to ever be created…"_she thought. She ran over all the thoughts and seemed to fall in to a trance until a bang on to door snapped her back into the real world.

"How long are you going to be in here! It's almost night!" InuYasha once again yelled.

"Just a minute!" she called and got out of the now lukewarm water. She hurriedly dried off and slipped her now clean clothes on. As she passed the mirror she stopped and looked at her reflection. Something was different… She didn't know what, but something was defiantly different and wrong. She shrugged her shoulders and went outside to find a fuming hanyou sitting next to the door. "You didn't have to sit there the whole time, you know…"

"I have to protect you. Other demons are…gathering…!" he said with a blush and looked away.

"Gathering? What are you talking about!" She heard him sniffing the air and his face went even more red.

"Y-you are in…h-heat… Right?" he said still looking away. She blushed and looked at her feet.

"_Oh, Kami! He noticed! How embarrassing!" _she thought. "Heh… Yea… I'll just go to bed now!" she said and almost ran to the room she was going to stay in. She slide the door closed and leaned against the wall clutching her hand to her chest. She took deep breaths and finally caught her breath. She giggled once and it turned into a laugh. "He was blushing so bad!" she said and laughed again. "He looked so cute… I wish he'd been like this before…" she whispered to herself and sat down on the rolled out futon. She closed her eyes as a single tears slide down her cheek and smiled as she wiped it away. "I really do love you… Don't I, InuYasha…? Ha… You have me under your spell…" She looked down at her hands and gasped.

She held out her hand top find her claws were gone! She pulled a strand of hair in front of her face and it was black. She felt for her ears and tail to find them gone too. She was human again! She jumped up and ran over to the mirror in the room. She looked just like she did before she had left! She went over to the door and slid it open a little, peeking out. InuYasha was still sitting in front of the bath house and clearly still red. "Maybe I can sneak out without him noticing…? Just maybe…" She closed the door and paced around the room and then it hit her. "The floor!"

She pulled up one of the tatami mats, then the floor boards, and finally got to dirt. There was just enough room for her to crawl through. She took a deep breath and jumped down. It was pitch black and since her demon powers were gone there was no way to hide her wings, and they painfully banged against the floor above. She bit her bottom lip and crawled forward. _"Please help me, Fate!" _she thought. A small flicker of light a feet away caught her eye and she headed towards it. She poked her head out and looked around to find herself on the other side of the teahouse. She pulled herself out and sat down with a sigh.

She rubbed the life back into her wings and looked happily at the forest in front of her. A prefect place to hide. She went in, found a nice big tree, and flew to the very top. She held her arms to her chest and leaned back against the tree trunk. She looked up at the sky and smiled. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

InuYasha got up and shook his head. "She's just a girl… Nothing to care about…!" he said to himself as he walked up to his 'room'. He knocked on it and called out, "Izayoi? You in there?" He waited and got no answer. "Izayoi!" He slide the door open, saw the hole in the floor, and freaked. He knew by her scent that she was in…heat…. But he just now noticed she'd lost her demons powers. Tonight was her night of vulnerability! He growled and ran outside. Miroku was no where in sight, of course… He caught the fading trail and went around the side of the teahouse. 

"Where is that damn girl!" he said and then he saw it. A flash of something gold going behind a tree in to the near by forest. He let out a growl and stealthily followed. He sniffed and stopped. _"K-Kagome's scent! But how! It can't be her…" _he thought and hid behind a tree, peeking around. He saw her… His Kagome with golden wings spread behind her and a gold halo perched atop her head. His heart sped up and his mouth went dry. Was he seeing things! It couldn't be her! She got up and suddenly jumped up, taking off into the air. He watched as she disappeared from him once again.

* * *

Kagome pulled her knees to her chest with a sigh. "He shouldn't find me here…" She set her chin on top of them and wiped away her tears. He can't find her… If he did she'd never be able to see him again! She heard foot steps underneath her and froze. 

"Where is she…!" someone said below.

"_No! He can't find me!"_ She thought and stood up swiftly. She took off into the air once again and heard him yell.

"Kagome!" Tears began to fall down her cheeks again.

"I'm sorry!" she cried.

* * *

InuYasha watched helplessly as his Kagome flew away. She was even more beautiful the ever. She was the true angel she was supposed to be. His cry echoed out and something wet hit his cheek. The strong scent of salt filled his nose and his heart almost shattered. She was crying because of him again… Then it hit him. She was here! She was with him even if he didn't know it! She would never leave him. Never! 

"I love you, Kagome!" he yelled after her. Maybe, just maybe she'd hear him and finally know. She had his heart no matter what she did.

Kagome sat weeping in a meadow not to far away. She couldn't go to far away. She could be attacked. And she wanted to be at least somewhat close to InuYasha.

"I love you, Kagome!" She looked up as someone's yell came to her.

"InuYasha…" _"He loves…me! H-he loves me…! He loves me!" _she thought and smiled. He really loved her...!

"I love you, InuYasha!" she called out. Maybe she could get closer to him. Just maybe…

* * *

**I'm still so sad... -sniff- Review...**


End file.
